


In the Quiet of Morning

by adelaide_rain



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But starting to accept that they are there, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Sex, ie what Taako does best, not talking about emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: Kravitz is beautiful but there's more here than that, Taako knows; there are feelings rushing white-water beneath the surface. But it's easier to thinkhe's beautiful,and ignore those other, deeper things; easier and safer to stay in the shallows.





	In the Quiet of Morning

Taako wakes to golden light and sweet silence.

It's quietly odd.

It makes him feel out of place, almost guilty, like he's somewhere he shouldn't be. There's no noise from Magnus and Merle from the shared spaces of their dorm, nor the usual muffled yelling from the quad.

Just silence, save for the slow, deep breathing of the still-asleep person sharing his bed. Kravitz doesn’t need sleep, and neither does Taako, but it's something they luxuriate in whenever they have more than a few hours together, like now, a weekend hidden in a cottage in the woods.

And nice as sleep is, nicer still is this, waking first and watching Kravitz.

He's lying on his side, chest rising and falling as his lungs fill with pointless air. Eyes closed in a curve of long lashes. Mouth open, slightly; full lips that Taako wants to kiss, always.

He's beautiful but there's more here than that, Taako knows; there are feelings rushing white-water beneath the surface. But it's easier to think _he's beautiful,_ and ignore those other, deeper things; easier and safer to stay in the shallows.

Eventually looking isn't enough, and Taako reaches to stroke his fingers over the cool sharpness of his cheekbone.

Kravitz's eyes flutter open, a flash of scarlet in the sunlight, and Taako's breath catches in his throat.

 _Beautiful,_ he thinks, and ignores the ache of more behind it.

Kravitz smiles at him, shifting in bed to move closer. They've gotten into the habit of having separate blankets - not exactly romantic but better than Taako falling out of bed in his half-asleep haste to get away from the glacial body by his side.

He's cold, still, and Taako nudges the curtains open with Mage Hand, letting the sunlight stream over the bed, over the two of them. With his real hands he tugs the blankets off of Kravitz so that the sun can warm him, lizard-like - and perhaps a little so that Taako can look at him, all of him, and he feels that tightness around his heart that he refuses to put a name to.

Reaching over, gentle - always so gentle - Kravitz pulls the blankets from Taako as well, so they're both naked, curving toward each other but not touching, not yet.

Kravitz is smiling and Taako smiles too, a chain reaction that goes both ways.

And so they lie there in the slow quiet of morning as they look at each other, smiling in the silence. Kravitz lifts a hand to Taako's chest. It's warmer than it was, not enough for comfort but Taako is feeling generous so he doesn't bat it away. The hand goes over Taako’s heart, feeling it beat beneath his palm, and Kravitz smiles softly.

And it feels... 

Important.

The tightness around Taako's heart pulls a little tighter.

He thinks he should say something about what a sap Kravitz is, something to break the intensity of this moment before it means too much. But it's too late; it already does, and Taako's already in too deep.

He lifts a hand to tuck a loc behind Kravitz's ear, then trails a finger over his cheekbone to his lips, where Kravitz kisses it.

Taako smiles, then, warmth spilling through him, filling him, drowning him, and he thinks _what a sap_ meaning either of them, both of them.

Kravitz lifts a hand, mirroring him, and Taako kisses his fingers as they touch his lips. Kravitz smiles too, then laughs, low and soft, when Taako sucks the fingers into his mouth.

Taako likes his laugh; it fast became one of his favourite sounds, along with his own name from Kravitz's lips, desperate, reverent, adoring; like a prayer, like a promise.

But there are other sounds he likes, too - gasps and moans and whines, and _please,_ and those are the ones he wants to hear right now.

So his fingers tiptoe down Kravitz's chest, his belly. He pauses with a questioning eyebrow before going any further, and waits for Kravitz to nod before he slides a hand around his already half-hard cock.

Kravitz lets out a sigh as Taako starts to stroke him, eyelids fluttering shut, lips parting. Something fierce and hot in Taako responds to the sight of him like this, so open and vulnerable. Something protective and possessive, something that whispers _mine, mine_.

It only takes a few strokes to pull him into hardness, and Taako smiles; the way Kravitz responds to him so quickly is his favourite form of compliment.

Taako pushes him onto his back and props himself up on one elbow, leaning over him, his hair pooling on Kravitz's chest. Breathing harder as Taako builds up a good rhythm, Kravitz snakes an arm around him to his back, playing with his hair, swallowing as Taako's grip tightens, speeds up.

He whimpers - a lovely little sound - and his other hand goes to Taako's arm, sliding up to his shoulder, needing to touch him, trying to tug him closer. Taako relents - he's not cruel, not always - and kisses Kravitz as he jerks him off, deep and slick, swallowing the noises he makes as he gets closer and closer.

Kravitz isn't quiet, or subtle - neither in the bedroom nor in any area of his life - and he breaks off to gasp and moan loudly. Taako likes that, likes the ways he yelps when Taako nips at his bottom lip, likes the way his hand tightens on his shoulder.

Taako's own cock is hard and aching, but he ignores it. Kravitz comes first, in more ways than one, and Taako knows himself enough to understand how much that means.

Pushing the thought away along with his insistent need, he does what he knows Kravitz likes best, a long stroke up and over the head, the other hand gently squeezing his balls and that's all he needs. Less than a minute later and Kravitz is crying out for him, coming for him, arching off the bed before crashing back down onto it, gasping for breath.

Kravitz undone is a glorious sight, and Taako smirks to see it, drinks it in, heady and intoxicating.

 _Beautiful,_ he thinks again, instead of something deeper, truer.

He ducks his head to lap up the mess, hears Kravitz groan and feels him reach down to stroke his fingers through his hair.

When he's done he sits up, wiping his mouth as suggestively as he can, then winks. He's asking for it, he knows.

And Kravitz gives it to him, pulling him down on top of him and kissing him, and _boy_ does he know how to kiss. It ignites sparks in every inch of Taako's body, in his shoulders and belly and toes. He wraps his legs around his, shivering as his cock slides against the coolness of Kravitz's hip. He grinds against him, all that need rushing back and clamouring for his attention, but Kravitz pushes him away.

Taako glares at him, but Kravitz flips him onto his back and starts to kiss his way down Taako's body. 

_Oh_ , this is more than acceptable.

His mouth is cold as he teases his nipples, which- Mmm. Good, very good, and Taako rakes his nails lightly over Kravitz's back, earning him a very appreciative grin.

And then his kisses go lower, over his stomach, lower still, before Kravitz settles between his legs with a steadying hand around Taako’s cock and a teasing smirk on his face. 

Taako sucks in a breath, or tries to. This is far from the first time they've done this but he doesn't think he will ever see Kravitz here, in this position, and not have the breath stolen from his lungs.

How did he get this lucky? What did he do in a past life to deserve this, to have the hottest Grim Reaper in this world or any other in his bed, in his life?

Whatever he did, thank god for that past self because _damn_ is Kravitz good at this.

Taako whines as Kravitz presses cold lips to the tip of his cock, and then an equally cold tongue trails up his shaft before going to fucking _town_.

It's not just the odd cold sensation that makes him yelp - though that's part of it. Kravitz knows what he's doing - does he ever - and seeing this goddamn gorgeous man with a cock in his mouth is one of the best sights on any plane, Taako is certain.

Those crimson eyes look into his and he lowers his lips and wildly Taako thinks _yours, yours,_ the words tumbling from somewhere deep inside, as desperate and as honest as only Kravitz makes him.

And _oh_ how good that feels, how utterly glorious, pleasure rising up and up and up, flooding his world and his senses until there's nothing but Kravitz's mouth and his hands and Taako wants nothing more than him, _always-_

And then he's coming, overloaded, barely even managing a gasp as Kravitz takes him deep and swallows him down and yes, just yes, _Krav._

Obliterated, Taako sinks onto the bed, everything he is scattered to the winds as he tries to remember how to breathe. The pieces of himself slowly slink back together as Kravitz laps him clean, then he kisses his way slowly up Taako's hips, his belly.

With his forearm over his eyes, Taako gives a shaky laugh, lets out a long, shaky breath, everything about him is shaking, in a good way, in the best way.

When he moves his arm Kravitz grins and wipes his mouth in that same suggestive way, and Taako knows he's been waiting for him to look to do it.

He laughs again, breathless, and crooks a finger. Kravitz comes to him, lying on top of him, and Taako shivers at the weight of him as well as the cool of his skin.

They look at each other, really _look_.

Taako was afraid of this a few months ago. 

Of being so utterly naked. 

Of being so utterly seen.

But Kravitz has seen, and he stays.

Against all the odds, despite all his fears, Taako stays too.

And staying...

Staying feels good.

Kravitz smiles, gaze soft and sweet. He opens his mouth but Taako puts a finger to his lips, shakes his head. A quirked eyebrow, but then a smile, and Kravitz kisses his finger.

Taako knows what Kravitz was going to say; it's written all over his face.

He thinks his own face tells the same story, but he's not ready to say it aloud yet, so he doesn't want to hear it either.

They lie there, together in the soft golden light of the morning, listening to the rise and fall of their breath. There's nothing they need to do, nowhere they need to be.

Nowhere they'd rather be than right here, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this about a month ago, and I'm so pleased that some of the ideas I was playing with came through in episode 68 (ie Taako talking about how good Kravitz looked to hide how goddamn worried he'd been). He's ridic fun to write. 
> 
> I'd also like to give a shoutout to [this awesome fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11753982) which I read this afternoon. It's kinda similar to this one but, you know, better. It's amazing how ideas in fandom come together so often, I love it. Especially when that idea is 'Taako and Kravitz don't need to sleep but they sure like lounging in bed together'. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain).


End file.
